The Boston Files
by thekerbalflyer
Summary: The story of Roy Mustang, a police officer who is assigned to go undercover in the city of Boston to take down the cities biggest crime boss. Little does he know, he's not the only rat in the city. Inspired by the Departed and several real-life events.


**I finally got time to write this. Hope this is good so far.**

**Friday, November 9, 2012 10:03 a.m.**

Roy Mustang stood outside the downtown headquarters of the Boston Police Department, wondering what would happen as soon as he got inside. He walked into a large lobby with light grey marble-tiled floors and the walls with artwork of the city and the BPD on them. Heading to the receptionists desk he became even more nervous, he had only been on the force for about a year and since then he had seen many things, from regular traffic stops to the craziest criminal, he even was on the scene during the Boston Marathon Bombing that happened only a month before, and the subsequent manhunt that followed for 5 days afterwards. Now he was being called to this building, he wondered if he was going to be assigned, promoted, or something else.

"Excuse me" he asked the receptionist, "do you know where Captain Grumman's office is?"

"Of course, you take the elevator to the 16th floor, take a right, head down the hall, and his office will be the last door on your left."

"Thank you" Roy got into the elevator getting more nervous by the second. What would happen to him, why was he here, what will he do, or say? Each thought raced through his mind faster with each floor that passed by. Finally the sign on the elevator said 16 and the doors opened. Roy proceeded down the hall trying to remember which door it was. Finally he reached a door that said Cpt. Grumman. Opening the door he saw a desk with a woman sitting at her computer. She had light brown hair, green eyes, medium build, light skin, wearing a pink blouse, with a black skirt that reached above her knees.

"Excuse me miss." Roy said.

"Yes, you here to see the Captain?" She replied.

"Yes I am."

"I'll see if he is busy" She picked up the phone to call Grumman. "Sir there's a man outside here to see you." she paused for a second. "Ok." She then hung up the phone. "You can go in."

"Thank you"

Roy then walked through the door trying not to sweat through his suit. Inside the room was two men, one, a man in his late 50's to early 60's, sitting at his desk, a small facial beard, wearing a white shirt with a stripped tie and black pants. The second man, who looked only a few years older than him, stood leaning his back against the window that viewed out towards the financial district of the city. He was about Roy's height. with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a similar outfit, except he was wearing dark blue jeans. Roy could tell that these two were the captain and the second was his assistant.

"Come on in." Grumman, the older man said. "You're the man I've been waiting to see right."

"I guess." Roy said.

"You mean you know" The younger man said.

"Ok yes I'm the guy"

"That's good. I'm Capt. Grumman, this is Sgt. Hayes."

"You can call me Mike." Hayes said extending his hand.

Roy reached out and shook his hand and sat down in front of Grumman's desk. "So let's look over your file." the captain said.

"Roy Mustang: Born, August 21, 1988 at Cambridge General to Darien and Maria Mustang"

Parents said to be possibly connected to Underworld leader John Gerrity

Went to South Boston High School, graduated with High Honors

You got 1400 on your SAT's

Went to the Norfolk County Police Academy. Graduated at the top of your class."

Roy just sat there and listened to all the information about him being read to him.

"So you grew up in Southie." Mike said.

"That's right." Roy said.

"You know about Gerrity?"

"I actually know him, he used to come to my house for supper sometimes."

"Interesting."

"Why am I here and why am I going through this?"

"Should I tell him Ray?"

"Go ahead."

"Alright Roy I'll be frank with you, we're basically kicking you out of the PD."

"What?" Roy was astonished, what did he do wrong. Before Hays could go any further Grumman stepped in.

"What Hayes is trying to explain is that we need you off the regular PD, because we need you for a special assignment."

"Ok? What is it?" Roy was close to pouring sweat.

"We need you to infiltrate Gerrity's organization. You'll need to find out all you can know about him and his colleagues." Grumman said.

"Especially" Mike said pulling out a photo of a man, "this little freak, Colin McLaren."

Roy looked at the photo, a mug shot of a man in his mid 20's, he had Brown hair, Green eyes, a small scar on his lower right cheek, and the look on his face said all. He was smiling, smugly, sticking hit tongue out at the camera while giving it the finger.

"Nice guy." Roy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you should see what he does. He's one of Gerrity's soldiers. We figure this psycho is behind up to 20 murders not just here but all over New England and even in New York. We also believe he and his crew are also responsible for shootings, drug dealing, and several big bank and armored car robberies all over the area."

"Naturally if he's doing that Gerrity's behind it and is taking a cut of all the 'financial activities' he does."

"Of course. Which is we need you to find out what's going on there."

"How is this going to work out?" Roy was very uneasy about this.

"We've already set up the way you can get in." Grumman said.

"All you have to do is punch me." Mike said.

"I don't get it." Roy said.

"Basically all we have to do is meet anywhere public, you and I get in a confrontation and you end up pleading guilty to assaulting me. You'll spend about 3 months in jail, and be 'kicked' off the department, which will allow you to better infiltrate the group."

"You'll also be paid handsomely for your services. Tax free of course." Grumman said handing the confused man a piece of paper. Roy was astonished when he saw the amount they we're willing to pay, $150,000. He thought about it for a few seconds wondering if it was worth it. Finally he decided.

"Ok I'll do it."


End file.
